Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electric component, in particular to a control device of a vehicle, and to a method for producing same.
An electric component within the meaning of the present disclosure has a support, for example a circuit board, with electronic components arranged thereon, wherein the support is arranged in a housing. Such a component is, for example, an (engine) control device of a vehicle, in which the housing is composed of an electrically conductive material. Reference is made in the description below to such a control device, wherein such reference is made merely for the purposes of simpler explanation of the problem and of the invention, but should not be considered as being limited thereto.
The circuit board is mechanically connected to the housing via screws or similar securing elements. For functional reasons, the circuit board (i.e. the conductor path structure thereof) is electrically connected or coupled to the housing directly or capacitively. In the case of control devices which contain components with a high operating voltage (for example with a direct voltage of more than 60 V), increased demands are imposed on the insulation of the circuit board with the electronic components (i.e. the electric circuit) in relation to said housing, aside from the intended direct or capacitive coupling.
The circuit board of a control device is thermally connected to the housing of the control device in order to be able to remove the lost heat arising in the electronic components. The thermal connection is applied, for example, as a paste and is brought into the final state by pressing. Only in this state can insulation faults (endosed conductive particles or air locks) be assessed. After the circuit board is installed in the housing, the thermal connection is connected in parallel to the direct or capacitive electric connection between the circuit board and the housing. The insulation function can thus no longer be detected in the final state by means of a measurement in order to find safety-relevant insulation faults. Such an insulation fault can be caused, for example, by conductive particles being accidentally present within the heat-conductive paste, said particles reducing the electric resistance between the housing and the circuit board or even producing an electric connection between the housing and the circuit board.
Even if such faults are rare or improbable, reliable detection is desirable within the context of protecting individuals.